


Inked Up

by yeosinnerz



Series: An Ode To You, Tear My Heart to Pieces and Rebuild Me Like Nothing Happened [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Babies, Domestic, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Tattoos, choi seungcheol and his fictional family i use every time, jeonghan's an asshole but in an endearing way, josh and jeonghan have a baby!!! his name is kiyoung, oh hey! boo seungkwan!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosinnerz/pseuds/yeosinnerz
Summary: "Well, considering the way you cried when I spelled coconuts last night, I'd say you're doing pretty well." Jeonghan says, smirking as Vernon is taken by shock at the comment that he has to lift the tattoo gun up and away from Joshua's skin to be able to laugh.Joshua flushes a bright red and tosses his tissue at Jeonghan, laughing at his husband's unashamed remark."Shut up, Jeonghan. You know you cried too.""Well, I mean considering you've got a big mack truck right there and I have a little garage, I'd have just reasoning."In which Joshua gets a tattoo and maybe his pain tolerance isn't the greatest, especially when Jeonghan is around, but he makes it work, especially when he has his husband and son for moral support.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: An Ode To You, Tear My Heart to Pieces and Rebuild Me Like Nothing Happened [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636924
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Inked Up

**Author's Note:**

> lol it's almost 2am by the time im posting this .. this prompt has been sitting in my docs for some time but i went and wrote a lot on it but yeha
> 
> hhu runs the tattoo parlor.. wonwoo was not mentioned bc he was busy with a client all day
> 
> also the way josh and jeonghan have obtained a child is left for interpretation u can either believe someone is trans, they adopted the kid, live in an mpreg society, abo dynamics ,,,, take the baby thing however you must

Tattoos are beautiful. 

Joshua believes so. 

Ink, dancing on milky skin. Stories hidden between lines of colour.

Josh has saved up for this tattoo for quite a long while. He'd commissioned a friend for the tattoo's design, tweaking it with him until he settled on the most perfect one of them all. Something that ended up symbolising his perfect and beautiful little family all in one. 

He's commissioned his other friend for the tattoo. One with a reputation for strikingly good tattoos, a satisfactory rate through the roof. Josh knows Vernon won't fuck it up. Vernon assures him that everyday they discuss the tattoo.

Joshua's just so excited, he can't contain it.

So even when Kiyoung has Joshua up at the ass crack of dawn on the day he's supposed to get his tattoo, he doesn't let it dampen his mood. He simply just warms his son a bottle and dances around the kitchen with him in his arms until Jeonghan comes downstairs later in the morning to see his husband and son passed out on the couch together. 

Even when Joshua wakes up again, and it's truly, officially, time to go to Vernon's tattoo studio, he continues to vibrate in pure excitement, even when he's sitting in the passengers seat while Jeonghan fixes Kiyoung's car seat into the back and makes sure the diaper bag has what it's supposed to inside, he's bustling with more energy than a child on their first day of school.

Yeah, Joshua has gotten tattoos done before, and he's had the same reaction to every single one (full of pure excitement and anticipation), but this one feels different. This one just feels more special.

Time passes by in a fast blur as Jeonghan pulls into the small parking lot to the side of Vernon's studio. Jeonghan has to push at Joshua to snap him back into reality before he gets out of the vehicle. 

"Excited now, aren't you now, love?" Jeonghan asks, watching his husband with gentle eyes. 

"Oh, yes, very. This one's the one I've been most excited for, you know?" Joshua says, pulling at his door's handle before he steps a foot onto the pavement. 

"I get it. You've put a lot of time and money into designing this new one, and I see how passionate you are about it. I'm excited for you too!" Jeonghan makes his conversation through the open door, passing Joshua the diaper bag as Jeonghan brings Kiyoung out of the car. "It was nice of Vernon to let us bring Kiyoung to the studio, also. Chan will probably be thrilled to see the baby for the first time in quite a long while."

"Oh yeah, definitely. I need moral support from both my lovely husband but also my dearest son." Joshua says, leaning his head in Jeonghan's direction, who gives him a quick peck on the lips before they get into the studio.

With a jingle of bells, and a bit of excited laughter coming from Chan who comes around the corner with Vernon at his heels, Joshua is slammed with a hug from Chan at full speed. 

"Hey, Hyung! I missed you. Are you ready to get inked up today?" Chan asks while the side of his face is smushed into Joshua's shoulder. 

Joshua pats Chan's back. "Nice to see you too, Channie." 

Chan detaches from Joshua and lays his next target to be Jeonghan, with a more gentle hug headed his way so he doesn't jostle the carseat tucked in Jeonghan's elbow.

Vernon greets Joshua and Jeonghan with individual hugs before he excuses himself and Joshua to be able to prepare for the tattoo. Jeonghan smiles at him as he disappears around the corner. 

Joshua is told to sit on the table while Vernon dips into the back to bring out the stencil of the tattoo.

"Where'd you want this again?" Vernon asks, setting down the stencil as he pulls all his tattooing materials from a locked cabinet. 

"Up on my left shoulder." Joshua says, looking at the stencil as it rests on the table. Vernon swivels around on his bench with a few things in hand. 

"Take off your shirt, eh?" Vernon says, and Joshua obliges, grabbing the material and yanking it up over his head and dropping it up by the headrest. 

The liquid that's applied to his shoulder to clean it is chilly, but Vernon's hands work quickly to rid him of that discomfort fast. From the front lobby, Joshua can hear Chan as he squeals loudly at the probable sight of chubby little Kiyoung awake and moving around. It's not long after that Jeonghan comes into the room carrying the now empty car seat, Chan not far on his tail holding Kiyoung to his chest. 

"Joshua, it's not fair you and Jeonghan have such a cute baby. Vernon? I want one of these small squishy babies." Chan says, bouncing in place while Kiyoung's head looks around the new room. 

Vernon's reply is only a hum of acknowledgement as he positions the stencil on Joshua's shoulder. 

"Does this look good?" Vernon asks, holding a hand mirror up to Joshua so he can get a good look in the wall mirror next to him. The blue stenciling is bright against Joshua's skin.

"Oh, it's perfect. What do you think, Han?" Joshua asks, head tilting towards his husband, who looks at the stencil with narrowed eyes. 

"It's a yes from me." Jeonghan replies, giving a smile and a thumbs up of approval. Joshua laughs slightly at him. 

"Ready to tattoo?" Vernon asks, and Joshua nods. He watches Chan dance around with Kiyoung as Vernon gathers everything behind Joshua, and catches as Jeonghan gives him quick glances. 

"You good, Han?" Joshua asks, watching Jeonghan pocket his cellphone.

"Yeah, just nervous." Jeonghan says, taking a seat on the table. 

"Why?" 

"Dunno. Just am."

Joshua takes Jeonghan's hand into his own and runs his thumb over Jeonghan's knuckles. "Everything is going to be fine. I can promise that."

"You can?" 

"Oh, I sure can. It's all good, I pinky promise you."

Jeonghan takes Joshua's pinky and squeezes it tightly. 

"Oh, Seungcheol!" Chan's voice comes filtering back into reality. "Joshua and Jeonghan are here! They brought Kiyoung!" 

"Kiyoung is here? Joshua, do you mind if I take him to visit Mingyu in the shop? I know he doesn't have a client right now and would be thrilled to see the baby right now." Seungcheol asks, his head dipping into the studio. Joshua smiles at the elder, giving him a nod of approval. He watches as Chan hands over the infant delicately to Seungcheol, who beams at the youngin' in his arms. 

"I miss when Chanwoo was this little. Now he's so big." Seungcheol comments idly, smiling brightly as he totes his nephew down the hallway to see Mingyu. 

Jeonghan's giggling. "God, Cheol's such a sap. At this rate, he's going to just want to take Kiyoung off our hands. The man loves babies. You remember when Chanwoo was so tiny and how delicate and cute Seungcheol was with him?" 

"Oh, definitely." Comes Vernon from behind Joshua. "I think Jaehwa complained so much that she hardly ever got time with Chanwoo that she made Seungcheol start working again early so she could get some time with her boy."

"It seems like forever ago that happened. Seungkwan's boy is getting older too, isn't he now, Shua?" 

"Oh, yeah. Haejoon's really grown in the last year. I can't wait for Kiyoung to get all nice and strong." Joshua says, turning his head when Vernon taps his side. 

"I'm all ready to begin. You ready to start?" Vernon asks. 

"Yeah. Let's get this done." Joshua replies. 

The tattoo gun whirs to life and Joshua smiles when Vernon puts the machine to his skin. He's been ready for so long.

Eventually, the process begins to sting a little more and Joshua's eyes begin to water a little. Vernon pushes a box of tissues in his direction when he begins to sniffle and blink away tears stuck in his eyelashes. The shoulder is a relatively easy place to tattoo, but Joshua's never really been good with incessant warm stinging feelings, so he blots away tears gently and powers through.

Jeonghan looks up from his phone from his chair in the corner, taking his own rest time as much as he can fit in while Seungcheol, Mingyu, and Chan entertain Kiyoung in the lobby, playing games until Mingyu's next client comes in, who apparently is running a little late. 

"You good, Shua?" Jeonghan asks, an expression of concern crossing his face. 

"Yeah. Just stings a little, you know? I've cried harder and dealt with worse before, so I really shouldn't complain." Joshua replies, wiping gently at his nose to clear a few tears pooling at the tip of his nose. 

"Well, considering the way you cried when I spelled coconuts last night, I'd say you're doing pretty well." Jeonghan says, smirking as Vernon is taken by shock at the comment that he has to lift the tattoo gun up and away from Joshua's skin to be able to laugh. 

Joshua flushes a bright red and tosses his tissue at Jeonghan, laughing at his husband's unashamed remark.

"Shut up, Jeonghan. You know you cried too." 

"Well, I mean considering you've got a big mack truck right there and I have a little garage, I'd have just reasoning." 

"God, you're such an asshole." Joshua says, now brandishing a new tissue in his hand to wipe away new tears of laughter. 

"You married me!" Jeonghan says a little louder in exclamation. "You signed up for this shit, Shua." 

"I did. Now I think it's best to stop distracting Vernon so much that he can actually finish his job, don't you think?" Joshua says, watching as Jeonghan slinks back down in his seat and Vernon has regained enough of his composure to keep working on the tattoo. 

It stings, of course, but it really turns out in the end, when Joshua is looking at it in the mirror, which Vernon takes as his time to hold the baby for the first time that day. Kiyoung stares up at Vernon with wide eyes.

"Woah, this is sick. Thanks, Vernon. I owe you big time. You hit the concept art right on the nail. This is incredible." Joshua says, clearly in awe over his new tattoo.

"No problem, dude. I'm really glad you liked it." Vernon says, bringing his attention back over to the baby in his arms.

Joshua fawns over the design and everything else for a few moments until Vernon bandages him up and sends him on his way with aftercare instructions. The younger waves goodbye to Kiyoung, who smiles and waves at him as he's being buckled into his carseat. 

"Thank you so much again, really." Joshua says to Vernon (again, really) as he's paying for the service, Chan handing him the card machine as he waves to Jeonghan who's leaving to buckle the baby into the car. 

"It was no problem, man, really." Vernon says, outstretching a hand for Joshua to shake. "Drive safely." 

"I will. Thanks, guys! See you later." Joshua bids his goodbye, the bells on the door tinkling quietly. 

Oh, how beautiful ink looks on skin.

**Author's Note:**

> 👍


End file.
